youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewoks Pack/Chronology
2007 January 2007: '''Ewoks was founded by Tanzania and Jubulani who teamed up with Oregon and Western. Tanzania and Oregon took dominance. '''March 2007: Tanzania gave birth to Brambles, Thea, EKF003, Piglet and Dorf, and Jubulani to EKM006, Neely and Markina. EKF003 died. April 2007: EKM006 was predated. July 2007: Dorf was predated. November 2007: One encounter with Java. Two rovers visited. 2008 February 2008: Tanzania was pregnant. April 2008: Tanzania gave birth to Eeyore, Sleigh, Skips and EK012. May 2008: EK012 died. 2009 February 2009: Tanzania was pregnant. Western went roving. May 2009: Tanzania gave birth to Nadal. December 2009: Leon visited. 2010 January 2010: Markina was seen mating with Leon. February 2010: Markina and Tanzania were pregnant. April 2010: Markina gave birth to Therriy, Discous and EKF015, Matrix, Rashka, Jalali and Latice were born to Tanzania. December 2010: The pack split in two halves. Tanzania and Oregon led the splinter half and Eeyore and Thea the main half. Western and Skips died. Kowari, Tenthor and Brickleberry visited the main half. Kowari mated with Jubulani and Markina with Tenthor. 2011 January 2011: The pack reunited Tanzania and Oregon back to dominants. The three males showed up again. Neely mated with Brickleberry and Rashka with Kowari. Thea later mated with Brickleberry but the two were caught and the resident males killed Brickleberry. The remaining two males left. February 2011: Thea challenged Tanzania and was evicted. March 2011: Markina was kicked out along with Brambles. April 2011: Brambles aborted her litter so she rejoined the pack and pregnant Jubulani and Rashka were evicted. Sleigh separated from the pack. None of them rejoined the Ewoks and formed the Frisky Pack. Tanzania gave birth to Asterix, Getafix and Obelix. June 2011: Oregon was killed during a fight with a rival pack, Leon joined the pack and took over. September 2011: Tanzania evicted Brambles and Piglet they formed the Queens Pack. 2012 April 2012: Tanzania gave birth to three pups, one of them died. October 2012: Tanzania passed away, alpha female rank undecided. November 2012: Terriy became the new dominant female next to Leon. December 2012: Leon left on roving. 2013 January 2013: Django emigrated into the pack and took over as new alpha male. February 2013: Therriy died, Asterix took over as alpha female. She soon got pregnant. Late March 2013: Asterix gave birth to JD, RJ, AKM029 and HP. April 2013: AKM029 was predated. 2014 January 2014: Latice was seen with a male and was evicted. Eeyore and Getafix went roving. Matrix went roving, all of them returned. Obelix went roving. February 2014: Asterix was pregnant. Obelix returned. March 2014: Getafix went roving along with young JD. Both returned by the end of the month. April 2014: '''Asterix gave birth to Remy, Emile and EKM033. '''June 2014: EKM033 died of distemper. December 2014: Eeyore and JD went roving, JD mated with a Young Ones female named Tide. 2015 January 2015: JD went roving. February 2015: Getafix and Nadal went roving. One encounter with a Whiskers splinter group, they were chased off by them. Getafix, Obelix, JD and RJ went roving and trespassed into the Drie Doring's territory. Getafix mated with Buttercup before they were chased off. Category:Pack Histories